


The prank

by QueenAnnxiety



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, I wish i could see erwins face, vague mentioning of relationship? idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji finds Levi in Erwins office - cleaning! So she decided they need to play a prank to Erwin. Just for the fun of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prank

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted it on my tumblr. Have fun! :)

Levi’s leg hurt. And sure, maybe he shouldn’t have moved around so much and maybe he shouldn’t have bent over or crawled across the floor so much – but then again he shouldn’t have gotten himself injured. But _then_ again he shouldn’t have to kill Titans because they shouldn’t exist so basically it wasn't his fault his leg hurt and so he didn’t care. More importantly, he lay on his stomach on the freshly cleaned floor and inspected Erwin’s heavy wood desk. The bronze table legs to be specific which rested underneath a thick dust coat and definitely were in need of some polishing. It was the last thing to do in Erwin’s office but maybe he would find something else to clean after that. He hated the thought of a dirty office, especially Erwin’s.

A knock on the door made Levi jump. Hitting his head on the wood he turned around with a sour expression on his face. The intruder opened the door without waiting for an answer and Levi already knew who it would be. Hanji held a lot of paper in her hands, her glasses were uneven and her hair was, _well_ , pretty messed up. Levi was a bit shocked – like always – when he saw the decomposed women.

»I can smell you over here«, he greeted her with a frown but she only shrugged it off with a grin.

»Didn’t have time for a bath, I have important work to do, saving humanity and all.«

Hanji came over to the desk to put the files down, nearly tripping over every cleaning supply in her way.

»For someone so cleanly like you, you sure are messy as hell«, she scoffed.

»I’m not finished. And now I have to clean everything you touched again.«

»Is that so?«, she asked in return, her voice provocative mixed with smugness.

She sat down on the desk, touching all the files and maps on there, then proceeded towards the book shelves only to let her dirty fingers run through every cupboard she could reach (and especially those Levi couldn’t reach at all and then she let herself sink down next to Levi on the floor, laughing hysterically in his face. Levi scoffed at her. How could she be this childish? This dirty, decomposed, messy, freaky, childish? Urgh.

 

»By the way, whatya doing in here besides cleaning? Where is Erwin? You know I get jealous because you spent so much time with him being his house wife and all…« Hanji grinned and Levi made an indifferent face she couldn’t quite grasp. Usually he would have thrown a snarly comment right back into her face but he remained silent before he continued to clean… the desk legs. Oh, jolly, it _was_ as bad as she thought.

»I know you worry about him, don’t you dare hide it.«

Levi seemed to ignore her but he made a barely audible _Che_. He finished polishing the bronze knob. Sitting up he looked her straight in the eyes, his usual frowny face showing.

»Why would I be worried about this massive eyebrow dork? It was stupid of him losing an arm but I don’t care. I don’t care about him at all…«

Levi said that with a straight face and then started to work over the second table leg.

Hanji wanted to hit him but she didn’t hit the weak. And clearly Levi was weak. Weakened. Because she knew for a fact that his leg hurt the way he shifted his weight onto his other leg. And she knew for a fact that he was worried. She was a genius after all. That and she overheard Armin and Eren talking about how their rooms mysteriously cleaned themselves while they were out which means Levi had cleaned nearly the entire head quarter. A phenomenon seen in stressed Levis. Hanji knew him very well.

She fixed a strand of his hair, carefully so he wouldn't bite and got herself up.

»Let’s play a prank on Erwin then, shall we?«

»Why would we do that?«

»Because he makes us both worrying and I myself can handle it but clearly you've just gone insane…«

Levi eyed her with an annoyed expression and crawled further onto the table.

»Oi, come on! Be a little bit more spontaneous! If you do it, I’m gonna take a bath. And you can scrub my back, okay?«

Levi crawled back in reverse and eyed her suspiciously. Maybe he weighed up his options.

»Will you shut up then, too? Because I need to clean these.« _Well, no you don’t_ , but fair enough for Hanji.

 

 

Hanji was snickering hysterically and Levi was rolling his eyes. Why did he say yes to someone this messy? Well at least she was washing herself after that. The prank wasn’t even funny. It was just childish. And Erwin wouldn’t like it anyways. Especially because they made all the recruits helping them. All of them were drawing pictures of Erwin and his enormous eyebrows in various poses and variously good or bad. Eren sucked the most in drawing next to Hanji. Levi kind of liked his image of Erwin on a horse, looking quite glorious, even though it was quite bitter sweet.

When they were finished drawing, they had exactly 127 pictures of Erwin.

The second part of this prank was to place all 127 pictures of Erwin in Erwin’s (clean!) office.

»Hide them in the books, hide them in the drawers. Hide them behind the curtains. HIDE THEM EVERYWHERE!«

Levi was sure Hanji took it a bit too serious. She got the same insane glance she had when she talked about researching Titans. Well, this woman _was_ insane so why did it surprise him that she was pranking their Commander _insanely_? Funny thing that he couldn’t help liking her, though. Her and Erwin – the only ones he could trust.

The office was full of those pictures, hidden perfectly between book sheets, in maps, drawers, everywhere. Even in a loose pile of paperwork in the desk where three or four were to be found.

He smiled when he thought about Erwin finding his picture. Hoping that nobody noticed it.

 

Hanji was quite satisfied with the work of the team so she threw a round in the tavern when they were finished. She also felt satisfied with the smile she gave Levi.

When they left the tavern, it was already dark and she was a little tiny bit drunk and sang a song to the not listening neighborhood. Levi was by her side looking annoyed but not displeased.

»You said you would take a bath if I do the prank with you. You reek.«

Hanji laughed from the bottom of her stomach, head falling in to her neck. She loved that Levi was Levi again and not some weak little thing waiting for Papa to return.

She stopped laughing and smirked.

»I also said you can scrub my back…«

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on absolut-talentfrei.tumblr.com


End file.
